Parkers Present
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Booth asks Parker what he wants for Christmas. Parker gives him an answer, one that makes Booth regret ever asking the question. What did Parker say? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- so, in this story Booth's not with Hannah anymore, or never was in the first place. You can choose which one it is and how it happened, but the main thing is that Hannah's not involved with Booth in anyway, except for maybe friends. :)**

**Disclaimer- The only Bones I own are my bones! Get it? No? Well that just proves it; I'm nowhere near clever enough to own Bones.**

* * *

"Hey Parker, what do you want for Christmas?" Booth asked his son on the way to the Jeffersonian Institute.

Rebecca had given him Parker for the next week leading up to Christmas, but unfortunately for Booth, people still murdered people, and so, he still got called in. So he would need to leave Parker with Angela, which, judging by the last time the two of them were left together, neither would mind.

"Um… Can I have a rabbit?" Parker asked.

"No," Booth answered straight out.

"A dog?" Parker continued.

"No." Booth said again, trying to imagine a dog in his small apartment.

"A goldfish?"

"Buddy, you already had a goldfish. Five of them. They all went to heaven, remember?" Booth pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Parker mumbled, then frowned in thought. "Can I have a snake?"

"What?" Booth asked in confusion.

"A snake." Parker repeated. "Bailey in my class has one and he brought it in for show and tell last week. It was awesome!" Parker said, getting more excited as he recounted his story.

"Maybe we should go for something that's not alive, at least until you're older, hey?" Booth asked looking over at his son when they reached a set of lights.

"So not a little brother or sister then?" Parker asked sounding disappointed. Booth somehow managed to choke on air and had to pull off the road until he got his spluttering under control.

"You want a little brother or sister?" Booth asked when he finally stopped choking.

"I asked Santa for one last year, but I think he might have been too busy." Parker replied. "So now I'm asking you."

"Why do you want a little brother or sister?" Booth asked ignoring the part of his brain that was telling him to leave it alone.

"So I can have someone to beat at Mario!" Parker said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Booth laughed, trust his son to bring it back to Mario.

"Maybe in a few years buddy," Booth said, pulling back out onto the road.

"Why in a few years? Why not now?" Parker asked curiously.

"'Cause I haven't met the right person yet, and I don't think your Mom's ready for another kid yet," Booth tried to explain without getting into the 'where do babies come from' talk.

"What about Dr Bones?" Parker asked.

Suddenly the car ride was getting very awkward and Booth was feeling a lot hotter than he did ten minutes earlier. But the Jeffersonian coming into sight saved him from having to say anything, "we're here," he said pulling into the car park and parking, he was just getting out when his phone rang, "Go find Angela and I'll be in there in a minute." He said to Parker then answered his phone, "Booth."

"Okay, I'll ask Dr Bones 'bout my Christmas present on the way." Parker said, taking off.

Booth, who took a while to catch on to what his son had said, nodded then looked up in realisation, "I'm going to have to call you back, sir." Booth said rushing after Parker. "Why? Because my son's about to ruin my partnership!" He said hurriedly and snapped his phone shut without another word.

"Parker!" Booth called.

"Yeah Dad?" Parker asked from behind him.

"I thought you were going inside," Booth said, putting a hand on his shoulder while wondering how Parker had ended up _behind _him.

"I was, but then I saw this," Parker said, showing him a coin. "Can we go see Dr Bones now?"

"No," Booth answered, "I am going to drop you off to Angela, then I'm going to get Bones and we're going to do what we do, then you and me are going Christmas shopping, alright?"

"Okay, but," Parker started then paused.

"But what?" Booth asked.

"I didn't know you could get brothers and sisters at the shops, is all." Parker finished as they reached Angela's door and Parker ran in. Booth sighed, "I should have just said yes to a dog."

* * *

**A/N So? Who liked it? Who didn't? All reviews are welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Booth had been gone for five minutes, Parker had retold the whole car ride to Angela. "So do you think that you could talk to Dr Bones and ask her 'bout it?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Maybe you should," Angela suggested.

"I would, but Dad wont let me," Parker said sadly.

"Ah," Angela nodded in understanding. "So you want me to do your dirty work for you, do you?"

Parker smiled innocently, "I could get grounded if I asked Dr Bones, but Dad can't ground me if _you_ ask her."

"True. How about we ask her together?" Angela replied.

"'Kay, but not when Dad's around, 'cause my friend David, he's having a birthday party this weekend and he invited me! But if I get grounded it means I can't go! And I _really _want to go!" Parker explained, talking faster and faster a he went along.

"Okay, okay," Angela laughed, "We'll corner her when she comes back into the lab, but for now, I've got face paint." She said holding up a few different coloured jars.

"Awesome!" Parker said, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

**3 HOURS LATER…**

Booth and Brennan walked into the lab. Booth was feeling paranoid, it was too quiet, why was his son quiet? The only reason Parker was ever quiet was if he was up to no good. Maybe leaving him with Angela might not have been the best idea. And that's when Brennan's phone rang, pulling him out of his worried thoughts. "Brennan," she answered.

"It's Angela, I need you to meet me and Parker in my office. With out Booth." Angela said without an explanation.

"Okay," Brannan replied, confused. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she would find out. All she had to do was go to Angela's office without Booth. Simple. Usually, but Booth had been very reluctant to let her go anywhere on her own today, and when ever she brought up Christmas presents, he would either avoid the question, change the subject, or both.

"Angela? Do you know when they're going to give me a baby brother or sister?" Parker asked while they waited for Brennan to get to Angela's office.

"Parker, I have been waiting for that since the day they met. It might take a while."

"So, maybe a birthday present instead?" Parker asked hopefully.

Angela shook her head, "yeah, maybe for your eighteenth. If your lucky." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Brennan walked in.

"Yes, Angela?" She asked.

"Actually sweetie, it wasn't me who wanted to talk to you. It was him," Angela explained, pointing down at Parker, who was standing next to her.

Brennan smiled, "yes Parker?"

"You asked me what I wanted for Christmas last week, and told me that when I knew what I wanted, I should tell you so you could get me it." Parker said. "I know what I want Dr Bones." He said nodding slightly.

"And what would that be Parker?" Brennan asked when he didn't continue.

"A ba-" But Parker was cut of by Booth bursting into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Booth asked, trying not to look too guilty or embarrassed, seeing as he didn't know how much Parker had said on a… Certain subject.

"Parker was just telling me what he would like me to get him for Christmas," Brennan answered.

"Me and Parker were talking about it, and you know what's funny? We want the same thing!" Angela said, hinting at Booth with a wink.

"Is that right?" Booth asked, half glaring at her, which seemed to be having zero affect.

"But he never actually got to tell me because you came… Running in," Brennan said, pointing at Angela's wide-open office door. "So what is it that you wanted Parker?" she asked, turning back to the youngest Booth.

"A-" Parker started, but again was cut of by his father.

"A puppy!" Booth almost yelled, "Isn't that right buddy?"

Parker gave his father his own version of the Booth glare, but nodded anyway. At least he'd get a puppy out of it right?

"If it's alright with your Dad," Brennan said turning to look at Booth. _Dog, ruined partnership with Bones. Ruined partnership with Bones, dog. I'll take the dog any day._

"Yeah, that's fine by me," Booth said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Okay Parker. What kind of dog would you like?" Brennan asked him; after all she wanted to make him as happy as possible with the dog.

"Can I have a German Sheppard?" Parker said, excited, his eyes wide and a huge smile on his face.

Brennan's mind flashed back to the dog she had planned to adopt- Ripley. But then she smiled; Parker would give the dog a good home. "You know what? I think they are the best kind of dog."

Soon after that, Booth and Brennan went back to the main part of the lab, leaving Angela and Parker alone. "At least I get a puppy," Parker said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Don't worry Parker. We'll try again next year." Angela responded. _And the year after, and the one after that and after that…_

**So was it worth putting up? Or should I have left it? Review and tell me! :D**


End file.
